Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai
is the third film in the ''Super Hero Taisen Series and is a crossover between the Showa Kamen Rider series and the Heisei Kamen Rider series, and will also feature some Super Sentai members.http://www.jefusion.com/2013/12/heisei-rider-vs-showa-rider-kamen-rider-wars-announced.html Synopsis The Riders are usually fighting in order to protect their worlds, but this time around they are fighting each other. It seems like the fighting is connected to the Underground Empire Badan. Kamen Rider 1, Takeshi Hongo, is trying to defeat Badan and in order to do that he must defeat Gaim. Badan are using monsters from different series and are trying to continue where Shocker left off. ToQger and Kyoryuger will be joining the fight to protect world peace. Plot to be added. Continuity and Placement * Kamen Rider Gaim: TBA * : TBA Characters Kamen Riders Showa Riders Heisei Riders Secondary Heisei Riders Tertiary Heisei Riders Extra Riders * * Allies *Mai Takatsukasa *Kiyojiro Bando *Iyo Villains *Badan Empirehttp://tokusatsunetwork.com/2014/01/22/heisei-rider-plot-details-for-kamen-rider-wars/ Plot details **Ambassador Darkness **Yamaarashi-Roid **Tigeroid *Llumu Qhimil *General Shadow *Marshal Machine *Galaxy King *Bilgenia *Neo Organism *Kaijin **Scorpion Man **Sabotegron **Ghoster **Zanjioh **Shiomaneking **Poison Lizard Man **Jaguarman **Hiruchameleon **Ganikomol **Turtle Bazooka **Suddendas **Garai **Schwarian **Ika-Jaguar Yummy **Shocker Greeed *Soldier **Shocker Combatmen **Combat-Roids **Chaps Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Kamen Rider Double ***Soul - Cyclone ***Body - Joker **'Half Changes:' ***CycloneJoker **Kamen Rider Joker ***Joker Core Medals and Combos *'Core Medals Used:' **Head - Taka **Arms - Tora **Legs - Batta *'Combo Used:' **Tatoba Astroswitches *'Switches used:' **Kamen Rider Fourze ***Circle: Rocket Super-1 ***Cross: TBA ***Triangle: TBA ***Square: TBA **'States Used:' ***Base States, Rocket States Wizard Rings *'Rings Used:' **Kamen Rider Wizard ***Transformation: Flame, Land ***Magic: Driver On **'Style Used:' ***Flame Style, Land Style Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Kamen Rider Gaim ***Orange, Ichigo, Kachidoki, Showa **Kamen Rider Baron ***Banana, Mango **Kamen Rider Ryugen ***Budou, Kiwi **Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin ***Melon Energy **Kamen Rider Fifteen ***Fifteen, Gaim, Wizard, Fourze, Decade *'Arms Change:' **Kamen Rider Gaim ***Orange Arms, Ichigo Arms, Kachidoki Arms, Showa Arms **Kamen Rider Baron ***Banana Arms, Mango Arms **Kamen Rider Ryugen ***Budou Arms, Kiwi Arms **Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin ***Melon Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Fifteen ***Fifteen Arms, Gaim Arms, Wizard Arms, Fourze Arms, Decade Arms Mecha *ToQ-Oh ** ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin feat. DenLiner Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * |ライト|Raito}}: |志尊 淳|Shison Jun}} * : http://tokusatsunetwork.files.wordpress.com/2014/02/pqgfkhz.jpg?w=1000&h= *Iyo: *Unknown character: http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2014/02/07/new-cast-info-for-kamen-rider-wars/#more-1063 *Shuu Aoi: Yuzu Aoki * * Returning Characters * : * : * : * : * : * : http://www.jefusion.com/2014/01/hiroshi-fujioka-reprises-kamen-rider-1.html * : * : * : * , : * |桐生 ダイゴ|Kiryū Daigo}}: |竜星 涼|Ryūsei Ryō}} * : Suit actors to be added. Notes *This film is the first in the Super Hero Taisen series to feature a war between Kamen Riders, rather than Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, and some other Toku series. *This film has the most main rider actors returning than previous films of the Super Hero Taisen series. *This film will feature the first out of suit re-appearance of Takeshi Hongo in 38 years. His last on screen appearance out of suit was in the Kamen Rider Stronger TV special All Together! Seven Kamen Riders!!. Hiroshi Fujioka previously reprised his role as 1 vocally in the Kamen Rider Series 40th anniversary movie OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders (2011), his last in the flesh last appearance in a Kamen Rider production was as the MPD Superintendent General in Kamen Rider Agito: Project G4 (2001), which was a homage to the franchise's 30th anniversary. **This is likewise the first out-of-suit appearance of Keisuke Jin in 34 years since he appeared in two episodes of Kamen Rider (1979 series). **Further, this is the first on-screen appearance of Ryo Murasame (Kamen Rider ZX) since his only on-screen appearance was in Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! 30 years prior. *Despite being made in the Heisei era, Kamen Riders Shin, ZO and J are considered Showa Riders. **This categorization is done by fans and Toei due to them being created under Shotaro Ishinomori's supervision. Whereas every Rider after Shotaro's death in 1998 were created under the supervision of Toei, Bandai and Ishimori Productions. *This movie appears to acknowledge multiple Rider anniversaries, including: **40 years since Kamen Rider X. **35 years since the first revival of the Kamen Rider franchise with Kamen Rider (Skyrider). **30 years since Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! (the only TV appearance of Kamen Rider ZX and the Badan Empire). **25 years since the end of the Showa Era with Kamen Rider Black RX. **20 years since Kamen Rider J (the last Kamen Rider movie prior to Shotaro Ishinomori's death in 1998). **15 years since the beginning of the Heisei Era with Kamen Rider Kuuga. **10 years since Kamen Rider 555. **5 years since the end of the Heisei Era with Kamen Rider Decade and the beginning of the Neo-Heisei Era with Kamen Rider W. *In the commercial that shows Haruto, the footage is actually from the 30th episode of Wizard, meaning it is unknown if he will make an appearance in this movie. *On the official website, there is a poll of having the either the Heisei or Showa Riders winning the battle, making it the first time that fans could directly influence a movie's plot. A similar option was made during the broadcast of the TV special Kamen Rider Ryuki Special: 13 Riders to choose its ending, with the votes made via phone call. The poll ends one day before it premieres in theaters. References Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Super Sentai